The Black Kitten
by PASTA300
Summary: What happens after Train gets a family and has a daughter who doesn't seem to appreciate him as much.
1. Chapter 1: The New Cat

**Hello! A few things I would like to clear up are that the couples in this are RinsletxTrain and a little LeonxEve. I haven't decided if I want this to continue the manga or the anime. I saw the anime first and I know it a lot better than the manga but the manga was really great. Well I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

The moon glimmered above them and the trees swayed back and forth. It wasn't Rinslet's first time but it was her best. That night, their lives had become one.

Rinslet Walker got out of bed quietly and got ready for the day. She slid on a blouse and combed her hair. When she applied her make up she was very cautious so that nothing smeered. As she remerged from the bathroom she walked out of her big bedroom, closed the door slightly and tiptoed down the old wooden stairs. Once she was down and in the kitchen she started making scrambled eggs and toast for everyone's breakfast. She really didn't mind making breakfast. Besides she was always awake first and she was the only person in the house who could actually make it perfect. Once the toast popped out of the toaster and she was done frying the eggs she gently placed them on their respective plates.

As she was taking one plate over to the table a hand from behind grabbed her waist and pulled her in making Rinslet jump. Another hand from behind joined the other around her waist. She was startled at first but quickly understood the situation. "Train, don't keep doing that. You almost made me drop breakfast," she told the man behind her.

It was Train Heartnet, her lover, her husband, and her personal body guard. He brushed his lips past her neck which made her allow a slight blush invade her cheeks. "So did you drop any of it?"

"No," she answered.

"That's good. Did you get enough sleep?" he asked her.

"I guess. How about you?"

She couldn't see him but she could tell he was thinking. "Not really. You kept squirming around in your sleep."

"Says the guy who kicked me off the bed twice this month," Rinslet shot back playfully.

"I already told you! I had a nightmare," was Train's excuse.

"Really? Then what were they about?"

"Giant hamburgers were out to eat me," he answered bluntly which made Rinslet giggle. They stood like that, Train holding Rinslet, for what seemed like forever. Finally Train broke the silence. "Hey, you almost made me forget. What about my morning kiss?"

Rinslet turned around and shifted her body even closer to him until there was no space between them. "I almost made you forget?" she asked. "I've been craving for it all morning." And with that their lips met. She kissed him and then he kissed back gently. Rinslet returned the kiss and they repeated that cycle over and over. They always started their kisses out tenderly and gently but as they went on, they grew hungrier and more harsh. Today was no exception. Train's mouth found it's way to her neck and kissed it softly making Rinslet let out a purring sound. Train knew that Rinslet's neck was her weak spot so he loved to tease her about it.

They knew they should stop but before they could part a loud voice cleared their throat.

The couple turned to see a fifteen year old girl before them, crossing her arms as if they were trying her patience.

"Amy!" Rinslet yelped. "We didn't know you were awake," was all she could say to her now awoken daughter, Amy Heartnet. Amy had her mother's violet hair though she grew hers out to be told apart by Rinslet. She didn't really look like her father, Train, except for their curved face and the urge to be a free person.

"Whatever," Amy groaned. She made her way over to the gray refrigerator and took out a gsllon of milk. She stared back at them as she poured her milk into a big glass. "Don't stare at me like that. Keep going, don't mind me."

Train and Rinslet released each other. "No, it's fine," said Train, walking over and sitting at the wooden table.

Rinslet grabbed ahold of the scrambled aggs and toast again and placed them on the table. "Dig in!"

All three were now sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Rinslet turned to look at Train. "Train, today I would appreciate it if you took Amy to school."

Train remembering that he had forgotten almost everyday nodded. "Yes, ma'am. This time I won't forget."

Rinslet nodded in agreement. "I'll be coming home last so please eat without me. There are left overs in the fridge still."

"Okay, Mom," said Amy.

It became completely silent. Once they were all finished with breakfast Amy went to the bathroom and splashed water onto her face and released her from her foul mood. "That feels good," she commented, wiping her face with a towel.

When she was finally done slipping on her school uniform she grabbed her bag and was headed for the door but Train grabbed her shoulder before she could exit. "You're not sneaking past me again. You're not going to school alone."

Amy groaned. She hated it when her Mom and Dad were being overprotective. Whenever she went to school alone, nothing ever happened her. No kidnaps, no stealings, no nothing. It was always just a regular walk but Rinslet always insisted that she go with her Father.

"Fine," said Amy as Train lead her towards his motorcycle. He threw her a helmet and Amy caught it easily before it could fly above her head.

"Nice catch!" Train complimented in surprise.

"Bad throw," she shot back.

Train frowned. "Nice retort."

Train hopped on first and Amy followed. He revved the machine up and began to zoom across the dirt road. Amy held on tight. Sometimes when her father drove the motorcycle he went crazy and drove too fast. He only got pulled over once though and was given a ticket which Rinslet payed herself. Amy sometimes wondered how her mom and her dad met in the first place. They were complete opposites. To Amy her mom was a responsible, well built woman while her dad was an irresponsible well built child. The only thing her dad was good at was catching bounties (and eating). Amy had never really seen him try and collect one but she did know about his stories and his past life.

The Black Cat.

Amy was told of that man long ago. The one who murdered people without hesitation and slaughtered some of the innocent even. Her father said that man died a long time ago. Amy at first didn't understand this but as the years went by she knew what he meant. Train Heartnet wasn't that man anymore. That's what he had meant.

Amy watched as she passed by cars and trees and stores. Soon the motorcycle came to a stop. Amy immediately jumped off.

"Thanks for the ride, Dad," she exclaimed, walking away from him.

"No prob!" Train called back causing other students who were walking into the school gates jump in surprise. "I'll see you later, Sweety!"

With that he rode off without another word. It figured that her Dad would leave immediately. He probably had another bounty he wanted to catch or he was craving for milk or maybe he was tired and wanted to go home to rest. Amy shrugged.

"Amy!" her friend Megumi shouted from in front of her. Amy watched as she pranced over to her. "Are you sure your dad is around the age of thirty eight?"

Amy didn't answer but rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Cause he looks extremely young and handsome!" Megumi kept on talking. Constantly Megumi would talk about Amy's father and how good looking he was for his age. Amy guessed every girl thought that because everytime her dad actually remembered to drop her off or pick her up she would spot girls whispering to their friends with slight blushes on their faces. Amy had been asked multiple times who that man was and everytime she had to explain that it was ONLY her dad.

"Too bad he's your Father and he's an older man," Megumi sighed as the two found their way to their classes. Once they reached room 2-A Amy left and Megumi went to her class.

* * *

"My dad's a business man. His life can be very boring."

"My dad owns a restaurant so he can't come."

"My dad doesn't even have a job."

"How about you Amy? What kind of job does your 'too cool to actually be a dad' have?"

Amy lifted her head, hearing her name. "What did you say?" she asked, biting a piece of her riceball.

"Listen Amy," Megumi frowned. "We were asking about your dad's job."

"Um ... Nothing big," she answered and dropped it.

"So is he coming?" Sarah asked.

"Coming? Where?"

All at once, everyone of the girls sighed.

"Did you hear Mrs. Coon in class today, Amy," Sana asked.

"Maybe."

"We're having a bring your parent to school day to talk about their job!" Megumi told Amy.

"Oh, that."

"So is your dad coming or what?" asked Sarah.

"Hopefully no," Amy replied.

"Why?" Sana asked.

Amy shrugged. She didn't have a specific reason why she didn't want him to come. Maybe it was because of his job as a sweeper, or maybe it was because all the girls would 'gaga' over him. She didn't know for sure, all she knew is that ot would ruin her life.

Amy then asked, "Can we drop the subject guys."

" ... I guess," Sarah whined.

"Dropping the subject," Megumi leaned in, making the rest of the girls lean in as well, "I think that guy is checking you out, Amy."

"What guy?" Amy asked.

Megumi slightly tilted her head in another direction. Amy turned slightly and looked. On the other end of the field, there was a group of boys. One was looking over towards Amy. Once they locked gazes however he turned away.

Sana squinted at the boy. "I think that's Kyle Locke."

"Kyle Locke?" Amy asked, going back to her riceball. "Who is that?"

Megumi snapped her fingers in excitement. "I know him! He and I used to go to the same middle school!"

Amy smiled at the excited Megumi. "Oh, that's nice-"

"Kyle!"

Kyle looked up from the group of boys and spotted Megumi waving at him.

"Hey, it's me, Megumi Arikawa! Come over here!"

Amy face slapped herself. "Megumi, why'd you do that? It's not like he's going to come over here. He'd probably write you off as some looney girl who-" Amy watched as the three girls stared behind her, with blushes on their faces. "-he's right behind me isn't he?"

Megumi giggled as a voice exclaimed, "Yes, I am."

With a look of annoyance, Amy twirled around to see the boy named Kyle looming over her with a slight smile across his face. He had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. He didn't look anything special but Amy could remember seeing the guy walking by in the hallway while getting glances and blushes from random girls.

"Oh, this is awkward," was all Amy had the courage to say. "You must be Kyle."

"And you're Amy," said Kyle still flashing her a smile. 'Nice to meet you."

"Kyle, why did you keep staring over here?" Megumi asked, waiting for an interesting answer.

"I was staring?" he asked. "I didn't notice. Sorry, it's just that sometimes my eyes wander somewhere else."

Amy could tell he was lying but decided to pay it no mind. "I do that too sometimes."

"Hey, is it true that your dad is the head chief at the police department in the city?" Sana asked.

"Yep."

This made Amy curious. "What's your Dad's full name?"

"Um ..." Kyle thought it was strange she would ask that but answered anyway. "His name is Huey Winzer."

"I see." Amy knew this name. She had heard her dad speak of him multiple times. She also felt as though she had met him once in her life. Her dad kept saying how much he didn't care for the guy and how annoying and uptight he could be. "So that means your dad has met mine," she accidently spoke out loud.

"He has? I didn't know," said Kyle. "What's your Dad's name?"

Amy realized he had heard and immediately tried to make up an excuse. "Um, no! I didn't mean to say that! I was just th-"

"His name is Train Heartnet," Megumi explained with a devious smile. Now it was Kyle's turn to drown in thought. _What? Train Heartnet? Where have I ...?_

"wait, does that mean your dad is-!"

Amy jumped up in a panic and covered his mouth. She immediately dragged him away, dashing off and leaving her friends. Kyle was very confused by this and tried to pull her hand away from him. Once they were out of sight behind two trees, Amy let go of him and let out a bug sigh. "That was close."

"Hey! Why did you kidnap me?!" Kyle practically shouted.

"Because, you were going to reveal my secret!" Amy shot back.

"What secret?"

Amy let out another sigh. "I don't want my friends to know that my Dad's a sweeper."

"Your Dad's a sweeper?" Kyle asked.

"Well, weren't you going to say that?"

"No. I know another guy who was named Train down by the station. He was an older fella so I assumed he was your dad," Kyle explained. "But now that I think about it, there is a sweeper named Train Heartnet. I've seen him before. My dad's had some few run ins with him."

Amy face slapped herself in annoyance. "Oh, sorry. Well, I didn't mean to do that."

"No, it's fine now that I know you didn't have a freaky reason for doing so. But may I ask what's wrong with letting your friends know your dad is a sweeper?"

"Because it's embarrassing! My dad's work is really embarrassing!My mom is smart and she is awesome but my dad ... all he does is get tired, drink milk, and catch criminals for money," she exclaimed. "I mean catching criminals is pretty cool but I don't like that my dad only does it for the money."

"Oh, I get it. But even so, that makes him no different than a police officer. They get payed for catching criminals too you know."

Amy nodded slightly, feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah, I guess."

"Wait, what kind of job does your mom have?" Kyle asked. He immediately slipped his hands over his mouth and apologized. "I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"Sorry, can't tell you that," said Amy with a slight smirk. "I wouldn't want anyone getting arrested."

Kyle, barely understanding what she meant, nodded. "Oh, okay."

"So, I'm begging, do NOT tell my friends my dad is a sweeper!" Amy demanded.

"Well alright," he replied. "I don't see what the big deal is but I won't tell a soul, except for my dad."

Amy held out her hand and Kyle took it. "Thanks so much for not 'telling a soul'," she snorted sarcastically.

"You're welcome. I gotta get back to my friends so-"

"Hold up. Why were you really staring our way?" asked Amy before he could leave.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I could tell you were lying. Your eyes weren't wandering at all."

Kyle blushed a bit but suddenly twirled around, facing the opposite direction. "I don't think that's any of your business."

Amy grinned. "I guess it isn't. Well, see ya around Cheif's Son."

"See ya."

* * *

"Eve!" The green haired man with an eye patch shouted. "Where are you?!"

"I'm right here, Sven."

Sven swirled around to see a pretty blond young adult wearing a black shirt and jeans. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Have any luck finding the idiot's house yet?"

"Nope."

"Arg! I can't believe I lost the piece of paper with the address on it!"

"It couldn't be helped. It was windy an we were caught in the middle of a snowstorm," said Eve. Quickly her emotionless face turned hard. "What I want to know is how you couldn't memorize your best friend's house number."

"Hey! Eve, not you too," Sven groaned.

"Not me too, what?"

"You're scolding me!" Sven sighed.

"Hey!" Sven and Eve turned around. "You two find the house yet?" A young adult with short cut hair and purple eyes, wearing a suit hopped down from the building beside them.

"Remind me again why we brought the brat along?" asked Sven with droopy eyes.

Leon frowned. "Hey shut up! I'm not a kid!"

"Because," Eve replied, "Leon is a friend of mine and he is curious to see how Train is doing."

Leon snorted triumphantly as Sven groaned. "Fine ... Well let's keep searching."

* * *

When Amy got home that day she was greeted by a sleeping Train. Amy couldn't concentrate on homework with his constant snoring so Amy went to her room.

It took a while for Rinslet to get home. She was extremely tired and light on her feet. Amy made dinner for her to get her energy back and once the smell of fried chicken filled the air Train awoke from his deep slumber.

Soon the family of three were sitting at the dinner table with a meal placed in front of them.

"Would you like to say grace, Amy?" Rinslet asked.

"Sure," said Amy. "Thank you for this meal we are about to receive for the nuritment and health of our bodies, and please," Amy glanced over at the end table to find a small picture frame, leaning on it's side, "keep my brother safe, wherever he passed on to."

With that, they began to eat.

"So ... Train, how was the ride back from school with your daughter?" Rinslet asked with a fake smile, waiting for him to give her a lie. Train lifted his head from the food and began to quiver.

"Uh-um- You see ..." Train was speechless giving Rinslet an answer.

"You didn't ride her back home, did you?!" Rinslet growled. "Good grief Train. You're so forgetful."

"Sorry, I totally forgot," he apologized.

"Your apologies mean nothing to me."

"Ow, Harsh," Train said with a smirk.

Rinslet huffed, extremely annoyed. "Well let's hope tomorrow you remember."

"Oh, I will! Yes, ma'am!"

Amy sighed. "I doubt it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing ... can you hand me the sauce?"

* * *

"Have a nice day at school!" Train shouted again as Amy got off the motorcycle. "See ya soon!"

Amy watched as her Father drove off who knows where.

"So, he isn't coming?" Sarah asked making Amy jump.

"God, Sarah!" Amy practically screamed. "You scared me half to death! And what are you talking about?!" she asked.

"The bring parent to school day," Sarah explained.

Amy sighed at this. "Oh that ... NO."

"Amy, you're sooo cruel!" Sarah whined as the two friends walked into the school.

* * *

Amy watched as classes ended in the blink of an eye. As Mrs. Marie entered the room, she started off with a lecture. Amy was extremely bored with the class. She would never admit it but she wanted to see the Kyle boy more than anything. Amy couldn't call her feelings a crush yet but she knew she liked him. He was different and instead of judging someone, he asked questions to get honest answers. Amy liked people like that. That's what Megumi was like.

Megumi and Amy became friends after an incident at school when one day Amy accidentally slapped a classmate after he harassed her. He was a very popular guy so when word got around what she had done to him everyone excluded her. Until one day Megumi appeared before her and asked why she smacked the boy. When Amy explained the situation, Megumi had excepted and from then on they became friends. Once Megumi had cleared up the misunderstanding with a few of her friends, Amy made even more friends.

"Sadly," Mrs. Marie continued on, changing the subject."Only one parent had agreed to come visit today. Please mind your manners students. You may come on in now!"

Amy was so lost in thought that she hadn't notice a familiar figure step into the room.

"Everyone, please welcome Mr. Heartnet, Amy's dad."

That's when Amy snapped back into reality and all eyes layed on her. She blinked twice, glanced side to side and when her eyes fell onto the person in the front of the room Amy screamed. "DAD?!"

* * *

**Well, that was my first chapter. It's a story in progress. I still haven't gotten to the parts I had wished. But anyway, thanks for reading! And please review! I like to know what people think. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Guilty Cat

"DAD?!" Amy screamed in shock. "What are you doing at school?!"

"Ah, Amy," Train exclaimed. "Actually, your mom got an email from your teacher saying they were having a bring your parent to school to talk about their job day. Your mom wanted me to come."

"Why didn't she come herself?" Amy asked standing up.

"Because she said she was busy and she thought you and I needed some father, daughter bonding."

"What does this have to do with father daughter bonding?" Amy shot back.

Train shrugged. "Whatever the case, I'm glad I get to see your class."

Amy tried not to growl. She had to talk to her mom about this later. Making her dad ... A SWEEPER ... come to school to talk about being ... A SWEEPER ... was the worst thing that could ever happen to her (or at least she thought).

Mrs. Marie motiond Amy to sit. "Now Mr. Heartnet, what sort of job do you have?"

Train grinned. "That's easy, I'm a sweeper!"

All the kids turned back to Amy making her duck her head into her hands. Mrs. Marie was also shocked. "Um ... Is that all you do?"

"Yep!" Train replied."But I was once an assassin!"

Amy's head perked up as well as the other students. Why was her dad mentioning that? What was he thinking? That past life of him being an assassin was personal ... wasn't it?

"Dad! What are you-"

Train cut her off. "Amy, it's fine. I wanted to say it."

Mrs. Marie shoved up her glasses. "An assassin? Were you one for anyone in particular?" She asked that question cautiously as if she was terrified by his prescence.

"Chronos," Train replied nonchalantly scaring Amy greatly.

"Chronos?" One of her classmates repeated.

"I've heard of them. They are that big organization of erasers for the government!" One student explained.

"Erasers?" Asked another.

"Erasers are Assassins," the kid sitting next to Amy explained. "You know: They ERASE people from the world by killing them."

"Oh, I get it."

"Wait," the kid behind Amy began. "So you're dad was an assassin for that huge organization?!"

That's when everyone erupted into conversation.

"Silence, class!" Mrs. Marie demanded. "You may go on, Mr. Heartnet."

"Sure. Well should I talk about being an assassin or being a sweeper?" As Mrs. Marie said Sweeper the rest of the class said assassin in excitement. "Assassin it is then."

"But Dad-" Amy was cut off again.

"I told you it was fine." Amy sat back in her chair as she listened to her father. "Well, to be an assassin, you have to have hand and eye coordination. You must be fast and on your toes but most importantly you must be ready to kill whatever gets in your way of your target no matter what or who they are." Amy heard murmurs throughout the classroom as Train continued. "Yeah, it sucks. That's why I quit. You see, you control the gun, not the other way around so if you don't want to shoot, then you don't have to. It's that simple. I decided not to shoot."

"Wait ... That's the reason why you quit?" one classmate asked.

"Yep. A friend of mine taught me a valuable lesson."

"How old were you when you first became an assassin?"

"You really want to know?"

Amy spotted some nods from the students.

"Well, I started learning how to use a gun around the age of a first year in middle school."

"How?"

"yeah, how?"

"Um ... the guy who killed my parents taught me?" Train explained uneasily.

Amy sighed. "Dad, have you ever learned how to lie?"

"Not really," he exclaimed. "I've never really lied."

"Are you sure? You lie to mom a lot all the time," Amy said making everyone in the class laugh.

_Great!_ Amy thought, _now no one will think about what my dad was talking about!_

"When did you OFFICIALLY become an assassin then?" asked the boy sitting next to her.

_Oh, come on!_ Amy groaned.

Train broke away from being embarrassed and asked, "When I became one of the numbers?"

"Numbers?" One kid asked.

This time, Amy answered, "The numbers were the elite in the organization Chronos. Each Chronos number had their number in the form of a roman numeral engraved on their bodies. My dad is number thirteen. Aren't you dad?" she asked bluntly.

"Yep," replied Train with a wide grin, extremely happy that his daughter was getting into it. He pulled away some of his jacket to reveal a roman numeral on his chest making the whole class gasp or stare in awe.

This, however, made Mrs. Marie back away. "THE number thirteen?"

"Y-yeah ..."

"S-so you're ... You're the BLACK CAT?!"

This made almost everyone in the room jump. "The Black Cat?!"

"Now that's someone I've hears of!"

"Wasn't the Black Cat one of the youngest assassins?!"

"And the deadliest!"

"I heard he died!"

"No, everyone knows he became a sweeper!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Train's face was on the verge of going pale. Amy watched as her father gathered all of his strength and took deep breaths. After a couple of seconds, Train lifted his head and gave her a smile. This worried Amy. Her dad was only here to impress his daughter and he was suffering because of it. She could feel the guilt wash over her. Those days as an eraser were dark for Train. He hated him. Like he told Amy a long time ago, 'the Black Cat had died.' Amy felt her blood boil as she listened to her classmates blabber and argue. She hated it. They had no idea what her dad had been put through ... what they were putting him through. She frowned and shot up from her seat.

"Hey!" She shouted, getting the attention of all of her classmates. She continued as she walked up to Train. "Listen, the murderous eraser named Black Cat is dead, got it?! The Black Cat died a long time ago. But a man named Train Heartnet took his place. He lived, made friends, got married, and created a family! Got it?!"

The students were all confused by her actions. Train, however, gave her a sweet smile. "Thanks Amy. But I told you it's fine. I don't care. I want you to not be embarrassed by your dad."

Amy smiled back at him but then paused. "Wait-how did you know?"

Amy gave her a puzzled look but replied. "A certain someone told me while I was turning one of my targets in."

Amy nodded. "Oh." This gave Amy a pretty good idea who it was, making her extremely angry.

"Don't sweat it."

One boy nodded. "Yeah, Amy come on. We want to hear more!"

"Shut it Ryan!" Amy yelled throwing her bag at him. The boy fell to the floor making the whole class laugh again.

"Hey, that's not cool, Amy!" Ryan shot back.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"Kyle!"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you tell my dad what I told you? You said you'd never tell a soul!" Amy shouted, walking up to him and his buddies who were eating lunch.

"Well, I told you that I wouldn't tell anyone anything unless they were my dad. I probably slipped some info about how you felt about your dad to my father," he said slyly. "Who knows, maybe my dad told him." He shot her a grin and went back to his sausage.

Amy smirked at this. "Yeah right. So you're dad told my dad, huh? I find it hard to believe. Nonetheless, thank you."

Without looking at her, Kyle said, "Thank you? For what? I told you I didn't tell your father."

"Well then tell your father thank you for everything and give him a kiss for me will ya?" she grinned widely as she walked away.

Kyle blushed at the last statement making his friends start to tease him.

"Oh, it looks like Kyle got a girlfriend," teased Hiro.

"And she looks so cute. Whatcha gonna name your babies?" asked Mark

"Kyle the second and Amy the ... second?" guessed Michael.

"Dude no and anyway, her name is Amy?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, she's in my class. Her dad came by," He told Ren.

"So that's what she was talking about."

The four boys looked back Kyle. "Kyle's got a girlfriend, Kyles got a girlfriend! She's a cutie, she's a cutie!"

"Shut up!" Kyle shouted. "She's not my girlfriend! And I don't even like her!"

"S~u~r~e~"

"Even if you don't, she likes you."

Kyle lifted his head. "Why do you think that?"

"She said, to thank your father and to give your father a kiss ... and she knows you were lying ... so that translates into, 'thanks for everything and here's a kiss'."

Kyle blushed a bright red color. "Yeah, whatever."

Hiro chuckled. "And the boy doesn't deny it."

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the lame chapter but I had gotten really lazy. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving! :)**


End file.
